


the lord and the lover

by cosmicwoosan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Enemies to Lovers, Foot Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Royalty, Power Bottom Park Seonghwa, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Kang Yeosang, Sex Toys, Smut, Tags to be added, Top Choi San, but not really lovers, light degradation, soap as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: Seonghwa really doesn’t like Wooyoung, and in turn, Wooyoung doesn’t like Seonghwa. The feud exists solely between them, but nobody apart from a portion of their staff knows, not even their own parents.Most of the time, Mingi's gossip involves a lot of trivial things (in this case, Jung Wooyoung losing his virginity to a commoner), nothing too important, but Seonghwa gets a kick out of it nonetheless.This is definitely one of those times.or, Seonghwa and Wooyoung hate each other, and poor subservient butler Yeosang and oblivious commoner boyfriend San get caught in between.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	the lord and the lover

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy sooooo this fic is actually based on a hentai that i watched yeaarsss ago; i recently went back and watched it and laughed my ass off and thought "hey, this would make a hilarious fic," so here it is.
> 
> props to you if you can guess what hentai it's based on ;) some of the dialogue are direct quotes from the hentai, or, at least the eng sub i watched of it
> 
> just a few explanations: seonghwa and wooyoung are wealthy motherfuckers who are both pretty stuck up (hwa more than woo). yeosang is hwa's butler, yunho is woo's, and mingi is a housekeeper for both. and yes, there is consent between hwa and yeo. i also wouldn't say hwa and woo are "royalty" but they're just filthy fucking rich and act like they are so yeah
> 
> also, if you know what hentai it's based on, note that i did change some character/plot points!

The competition isn’t all that serious, really.

The feud doesn’t exist between the family themselves. In fact, the Park and Jung households get along quite well. There’s Mingi, too, who works as a housekeeper for both families, so of course there’s some form of camaraderie that exists between the two powerhouses.

It’s just that Seonghwa really doesn’t like Wooyoung, and in turn, Wooyoung doesn’t like Seonghwa. The feud exists solely between them, but nobody apart from a portion of their staff know, not even their own parents.

However, because their parents are often away on business trips, it’s up to the heirs to overlook the state of their homes, and, well… as adept as they are at ruling with an iron fist, making sure that immediate matters are dealt with, keeping employees happy and healthy, financial affairs, et cetera, it’s noticeable whenever the parents are away because the amiable environment turns sour.

Mingi continues to work for both houses, but there are no parties, no communication between the two estates, and an eerie silence that hangs above the fences and trees that separate their homes.

Despite both Seonghwa and Wooyoung being proficient at their work, Seonghwa knows he has the upper hand. It helps that Yeosang, his right-hand butler, is best buddies with Mingi, and because Mingi has a bit of a gossip problem and a humungous mouth, he always knows what Wooyoung is up to, even if it has nothing to do with any of the matters at hand.

Most of the time, the gossip involves a lot of trivial things, nothing too important, but Seonghwa gets a kick out of it nonetheless.

This is definitely one of those times.

“Is that so?” Seonghwa asks, pressing his foot forward.

“Y-yes, that’s what Mingi said,” Yeosang responds, swallowing a dry lump in his throat.

“Jung Wooyoung, lovers with a commoner?”

Yeosang flinches as Seonghwa’s foot presses harder into his cock, soft and supple from the plentitude of massages and treatments. “W-well, not necessarily a _commoner_ , but he belongs to an upper middle class family. He goes by the name of Choi San.”

“If I’ve never heard the name, then he is a commoner, no questions asked.” Seonghwa huffs, slotting Yeosang’s cock between his first two toes.

“His father runs a notorious taekwondo studio, and his mother is the head chef of a world renowned, highly esteemed restaur— _agh_!”

Seonghwa tilts his head back and laughs. “I don’t care what this _Choi San’s_ parents do. I have never heard the name. To think, Wooyoung being all lovey dovey with a commoner. What a _joke_.”

Yeosang bites his tongue, wincing at the slick friction of the small space between Seonghwa’s toes. _Ironic_ , he thinks, _because he’s fucking his butler._

But Seonghwa’s past words are constant in his head, that he is nothing but a _toy_ , a servant, to cater to all of his needs, sexual or not. He was sworn into the family as Seonghwa’s personal helper, provided a lavish home and a bed bigger than what he needs. If he were to ever disobey Seonghwa or deny his requests, he’s certain a punishment would be in order.

Most of the time, he has to swallow his pride because Seonghwa is almost _always_ like this, especially when his parents are away. But Yeosang can’t complain all that much, especially since Seonghwa lets him touch him in ways nobody else has (in Seonghwa’s own words).

“Anything else I should know about this ordeal? Or can we get on with tonight’s events?” Seonghwa pushes the heel of his foot into the base of Yeosang’s dick, making the butler wince again, precome leaking from the tip.

“M-Mingi said that Wooyoung is planning on… offering his virginity to this man.”

Seonghwa wheezes with laughter, inadvertently trapping the entirety of Yeosang’s length beneath his foot, pressing even harder. “What gold! Jung Wooyoung is a virgin, giving it up to someone who isn’t worth _half_ of his fortune.”

Maybe it’s because he has a thing for pain, but Yeosang continues, “Th-they are making preparations. Wooyoung plans on taking San to the Fireworks Festival in the town over tonight and making his move there. H-his personnel are fitting him as we speak.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. Can’t he dress himself? Does he truly not know how to seduce somebody? Jung Wooyoung, you absolute fool.” Seonghwa removes his other foot from underneath his thigh and squishes Yeosang’s cock between them, moving them up and down. “You’re so lewd, Yeosang,” he says, grinning as he watches a bead of precome leak out of the tip. “Getting off on _this_?”

“I-I’m sorry, my liege,” Yeosang whimpers, thighs twitching.

Seonghwa huffs, chin tilted upwards proudly as he strips himself of his silk pajamas, placing the garments gently beside him. Finally, he releases Yeosang from his feet’s grasp, dipping down until his face is level with his leaking cock. “Don’t worry,” he says, “you’ll get your release.” Licking a delicate stripe up Yeosang’s cock, he smirks. “But I won’t let you have it your way. You will do as I say.”

It’s no different, Yeosang has to remind himself. It’s no different from whenever Seonghwa asks him to pick up after him or fetch him water or tend to the gardens. He’s obeying, doing what he’s paid to do. But _fuck_ , Seonghwa’s mouth is closing around his cock, tongue poking the slit, and he can’t help but think that maybe this isn’t supposed to be included in the payroll. It certainly wasn’t in his contract.

Seonghwa pulls off with a loud pop. “You’re so dirty, Yeosang. You and your useless cock.”

“M-my lord—”

Yeosang chokes on his own spit as Seonghwa flips himself around, swinging one leg over Yeosang’s body and pressing backwards, his hole on display right in front of his butler’s face. “Well? I’m giving you the honor of eating me out. Be grateful.” He wiggles his ass for emphasis as he puts his lips against Yeosang’s cock once more.

“Y-yes, my liege.”

Both mouths dive in at the same time, with Yeosang’s tongue swiping up Seonghwa’s hole and Seonghwa’s mouth sinking down on his cock once more. Seonghwa lets out a muffled yelp as Yeosang’s tongue flicks against his entrance with sudden bold vigor. Closing his eyes, the older bobs his head, his hand firm at the base of Yeosang’s cock.

Yeosang may be just some butler, but Seonghwa has to admit to himself, he has a very nice dick. Elegantly curved and adequately girthy, it’s enough to keep Seonghwa satisfied for hours. It slots perfectly between his lips.

Of course, however, Seonghwa would never say that out loud. Yeosang needs to be reminded of who’s in charge here and what his position truly is.

Even so, Seonghwa can’t help how much he’s salivating on Yeosang’s cock from how his butler’s tongue travels his hole.

Frowning, Seonghwa reaches for the bottle of lube so conveniently placed next to their bodies and slips it into Yeosang’s hands. “My liege, I—”

“Prepare me,” Seonghwa orders, smirking once he hears an audible gulp from behind him.

“Y-yes, my lord.”

What Seonghwa doesn’t expect Yeosang to do is drizzle the lube directly over his hole, drag his fingers across it, and press his tongue against his taint just as he inserts a single finger. “Y-you—!” Seonghwa’s words are torn from him as Yeosang’s finger twists and turns inside him.

It’s not long before Seonghwa is able to take another, but Yeosang’s tongue caressing his taint, mouth kissing his balls, already has him in a state so debauched, he might as well come already. But there’s no way he’d give a mere butler that kind of satisfaction.

With a frustrated grunt, he slides forward, his wet hole dragging over Yeosang’s cock. “You know, this is an _honor._ Be grateful your worthless cock gets to fuck me.”

A deep, guttural moan escapes Yeosang once Seonghwa guides his cock inside. “M-my lord…”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Seonghwa hopes his voice doesn’t waver, because the sheer size of Yeosang’s cock has it already so close to his prostate. Inhaling deeply, Seonghwa raises his hips and slams back down, rocking his body on Yeosang’s cock.

“W-wait, my lord, slow down, please—”

“Quiet.” Seonghwa’s voice cracks, but he quickly masks it with a laugh.

But as if something snaps in the poor butler, Yeosang grabs onto Seonghwa’s wrists and thrusts upwards, earning a surprised shriek from the spoiled little brat. “Y-Yeosang! What’s th— _ah_ —what’s the meaning of this?”

“I’m sorry, my lord,” Yeosang says, but he doesn’t let up, using his pull on Seonghwa’s wrist as a means to bury himself deeper inside his lord. “It just… feels too good.”

“F-fuck.” As if words have completely abandoned him, Seonghwa has no choice but to let this continue, with his lowly butler pounding into him from below, jabbing that sweet spot inside him relentlessly. “Y-you… you won’t get away with this.”

“I will take whatever punishment you give me, my liege.”

Seonghwa’s cock throbs at the idea of punishing Yeosang before he finds himself coming all over his white satin sheets.

“Oh, my lord, I-I’m so close,” Yeosang pants, unaware that Seonghwa just came.

Still unable to string words together, Seonghwa doesn’t have enough time to bark out another order before Yeosang is coming inside him.

“Ah…” Yeosang heaves with each breath, head collapsing back against Seonghwa’s pillow. When Seonghwa leans forward and pulls off, his come spills from his hole, and Yeosang only catches a glimpse of it before Seonghwa is turning around and glaring him down with murderous eyes. “M-my lord—”

“Did I give you permission to come inside me?”

“I-I’m sorry, my lord!” Yeosang cries. “It f-felt too good, being inside you, and I…”

Seonghwa sighs, running a hand across his chest. “Well, congratulations on soiling me, because now, you need to run a a bath for me. Chop chop!”

As if Seonghwa doesn’t have Yeosang’s come running down his thighs, he stands up, stumbling only slightly as he does.

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ -— • 

Wooyoung pouts as he poses in front of the full-body mirror in his dressing room. Yunho’s beside him, nodding affirmatively. “Absolutely ravishing, sir.”

“You think?” Wooyoung turns around and cocks his hip. “I must say, my thighs _do_ look good in these. They are a bit uncomfortable, though.”

“Of course, but that is the sacrifice one must make. San will be unable to resist you in these. Besides, it’s not like it matters since they will end up taken off by the end of the night, if everything goes according to plan.”

Wooyoung nods, drawing in a deep breath before unbuttoning the suffocating leather and stepping forward to lean against the dresser. “Are you sure this will make it easier?” he asks, feeling Yunho’s towering presence behind him.

“Yes, my lord,” Yunho answers. “It will be uncomfortable to walk around, but it will ultimately make it easier when the time comes.”

Wooyoung can’t believe he’s agreeing to this. Not only will his legs be constricted by ridiculously tight pants, but there is also going to be a toy up his ass for the entire night.

Yunho’s long fingers press against his hole. “C-cold.”

“Relax, my lord,” Yunho says, spreading the lube across his entrance before slipping on finger inside. Wooyoung squeals at the intrusion, his body unaccustomed to such a feeling. “It will hurt if you don’t relax. Just breathe, and let me know if it becomes too much.”

Wooyoung nods and Yunho continues to work him open, his thick, long fingers stretching him out before he feels another object alongside his digits. Pulling his fingers out, Yunho runs the toy along Wooyoung’s hole, prodding it before slowly inserting the rounded tip. “Relax, my lord,” Yunho says again, pulling the toy out.

“S-sorry, just— _ah_!”

Wooyoung lets out an elongated moan as the toy finally slides inside him. “F-fucking hell,” he mutters as Yunho’s massive hands massage his cheeks.

“I would like to let you know that there may be some points at which the toy brushes your prostate,” Yunho says informatively. “If that happens… I am afraid that that is something you will have to sort out on your own. But trust me in that it will make things easier. There will be barely any prep needed.”

“You better be right,” Wooyoung grumbles. Yunho finally releases his ass, pulling his pants back up for him, even reaching around his front and redoing the fly. When Wooyoung finally straightens up, he nearly moans, as the shift in position does exactly what Yunho said it would.

“My liege,” Yunho says, “if it will help, allow me to relieve you first before you leave.”

Wooyoung scoffs, glancing down at the very visible bulge in his leather pants. “That… would actually be quite helpful.”

Yunho nods, wearing only a tiny smile as he graciously falls to his knees.

-

Wooyoung’s limousine must have circled the premise for about thirty minutes before he sees San hunched over at the entrance, panting. Scowling, he points at his boyfriend, telling the chauffer to let him off.

Mingi and Yunho exit the vehicle first, walking around the front to get to Wooyoung’s side. They regard San with a polite bow before opening the door and allowing Wooyoung to step out.

San gawks at him. “You brought your whole entourage?”

“Not my _whole_ entourage. Why, would you rather I bring fifty of my staff members the next time I attend a common festival like this?”

“N-no, I wasn’t saying that! Ah, uh, sorry.” San grins nervously, reaching a hand behind his head.

“Hmph. Well, you made me wait, so this better be good.” Wooyoung strides past San, feeling the plug inside him shift as he walks.

“H-hey! Wait!”

Wooyoung bites the inside of one of his cheeks as San finally catches up to him. He has to admit, the festival _is_ quite breathtaking, with dazzling lights strung above them from every angle. Rides spew the delighted and terrified screams of the civilians. Booths of silly games and prizes await. The savory aroma of street food tempt his olfactory senses. In all of his years, Wooyoung has never attended such an event, not even as a child.

Which is why he finds himself enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would.

After indulging in some admittedly delectable dumplings, Wooyoung links his arm with San’s, pressing his chest against his bicep. “Hey, Sannie,” he says, grinning coquettishly, “let’s play some of the games, shall we?”

“Y-yeah, okay!”

When San turns away, Wooyoung’s smile grows into one of satisfaction because San has just ogled at his chest. Bless Yunho for suggesting he wear three buttons down.

Though Wooyoung has never been to such an event, he’s well aware that games such as these are rigged as shit. But he finds the perfect opportunity and seizes it, bounding towards some game involving shooting some pellets to knock over an object.

Smirking, he leans down, body bent at nearly a ninety degree angle, and positions his hands on the gun. However, his target isn’t the little crab statuette he’s supposed to knock over. He briefly peeks over his shoulder to see San standing behind him, arms crossed and eyes on something that also isn’t the little crab statuette.

Although it’s not Wooyoung intent on actually trying to take down the little crustacean, he can’t help but feel a little annoyed when he hits it and it barely wobbles. Fucking rigged.

“Ah, come on! That was a perfect shot!” Wooyoung exclaims, genuinely frustrated. When he looks back, he can see San swiftly avert his gaze from his rear end.

“Ah, damn. These rigged games, am I right?” San chuckles nervously, and under the yellow glow of the lanterns above, Wooyoung can see the slightest blush on his cheeks.

 _Jackpot,_ Wooyoung thinks, _Yunho was right. These pants were definitely the way to go._

When the sky darkens substantially, San leads Wooyoung to a stone stairwell leading up to a forested hill, explaining along the way that he discovered this place himself. Sequestered from the village below, it displays a perfect view of the starlit sky as well as the festival itself, and Wooyoung has to admit, it’s quite an exquisite sight to see.

The journey up the steps was definitely not nice on his ass and thighs though. With each step up, the plug inside him shifted and tilted and poked around, leaving an uncomfortable ache. Having come down from the initial adrenaline of the unexpectedly enjoyable festival, Wooyoung is starting to feel the effects of the snug leather.

He leans against the trunk of a tree and lets out a hefty sigh. “When are the fireworks supposed to start?” he asks impatiently.

“Any minute now, I think,” San answers, standing next to Wooyoung, back against the same trunk.

Wooyoung huffs, crossing his arms over his stomach when he realizes that another button has somehow popped open. He stares down at his practically exposed chest. “Uh, hey, Wooyoung,” San says suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Y-you look really good tonight.”

Wooyoung smirks and raises an eyebrow. “You think?”

“Y-yeah.”

Wooyoung has to glance away for a split second to freak out internally because _Choi San just said he looks good_. But the petty part in him is telling him that he fucking better because he is not putting his ass and thighs through such torture for nothing.

“What about me looks good?” Wooyoung asks sultrily, turning his body to face San, resting his head against the bark.

“J-just… everything.”

Feeling brave, Wooyoung steps forward and leans against San, his chest meeting his bicep once more as he slips his hand into San’s. “I’m glad you think so,” he murmurs, resting his chin on San’s shoulder, so close to his face that Wooyoung can almost feel each bated breath coming from his boyfriend. He watches in satisfaction as San’s Adam’s apple bobs in his throat.

Then, he does his best not to scream because right past them, just a few meters away, he swears he can see two heads of hair poking out from a cluster of bushes.

Inhaling deeply, Wooyoung tugs on San’s arm, pulling him to the opposite side of the thick trunk where the lights from the festival barely illuminate the scene. “W-Wooyoung—”

“Is it my shirt?” Wooyoung asks, now face to face. Without letting go of his hand, Wooyoung guides San’s fingers under his shirt. “I swear, it was only supposed to be three buttons. I don’t know the fourth one became undone.”

San gulps again, though Wooyoung can feel his fingers push into the skin of his pec as if thoroughly tempted to knead them. “Or,” Wooyoung says, removing San’s hand from under his shirt and down to his left thigh, “was it these pants? I picked them out myself.”

A lie, but San doesn’t have to know that.

“Th-they look amazing on you,” San stammers, eyes flitting around.

When Wooyoung finally guides San’s hand onto his ass, San can’t help but squeeze. “You know, there’s a surprise under these,” he says, releasing San’s hand and flattening his palms on San’s chest. “But before that…”

“H-hey, Wooyoung—”

There’s nothing San can do to stop Wooyoung from pressing forward with full force, smashing his lips to San’s as he grinds into him. Startled, San lets out a yelp that’s swallowed up by Wooyoung’s own mouth. Hoping that it’ll get his point across, Wooyoung shoves his tongue into San’s mouth.

They’ve kissed before… just not like this.

Clearly giving in to temptation, San rests both of his hands on Wooyoung’s ass, kneading the meat of it and causing the younger to squeal into his mouth. The plug moves every time San’s hands move.

“H-hey, that’s n-no way to handle a gentleman,” Wooyoung whines.

“Um, your gentleman-like hand is on my dick.”

Eyes widening with realization, Wooyoung’s heart skips a beat when he becomes aware that yes, San’s bulge is in the palm of his hand.

And what’s more… Wooyoung seriously doesn’t know how to go on from here.

“Y-you should be grateful I’m letting you touch me at all.” Wooyoung knows his words hold little to no value, especially when he’s like this. Judging by the way San _is_ handling him, he’d imagine that his commoner boyfriend is no commoner when it comes to sex.

And that’s when he remembers.

He spins around on his heels, pressing his ass against San’s growing bulge in hopes of distracting him, curling an arm around the back of his head and trapping it in his neck. San obliges, running his tongue along his skin, and as much as it makes him shudder, it gives him the window of opportunity to glance over at those bushes, where Yunho and Mingi are hiding not-so-subtly.

With San occupied at his neck, Wooyoung shoots them a look that says _help me out here_!

And of fucking course, Yunho holds up a hot pink dildo that looks way too realistic to be silicone. He and Mingi point at it repeatedly, earning a confused look from their lord. Yunho frowns and pulls Mingi up, shoving the dildo near Mingi’s crotch as if it were his own dick, and points to it. Mingi points at it too, adding a jerking motion.

A lightbulb finally goes off in Wooyoung’s head. With one palm against the tree, the other one snakes its way down to San’s bulge and squeezes, eliciting a salacious grunt from him. Clumsily, Wooyoung manages to pop the button and unzip the fly on San’s jeans before grabbing his growing erection through his underwear.

And of course, because San evidently has more experience, he has no problem reaching around Wooyoung’s front and doing the exact same thing, finally offering some relief from the confines of that cursed leather.

“Couldn’t even focus with you wearing these,” San murmurs against his neck.

“That was the goal,” Wooyoung replies snarkily, though his inexperience is really starting to shine through here.

San’s cock is in his hand. At such an awkward angle, it’s difficult to jerk him off, and no amount of Yunho-Mingi demonstrations could probably change that. Glancing over again, he sees Yunho pointing at the dildo again, this time, putting it into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down.

It’s then Wooyoung realizes it’s a _double-ended dildo_ , because Mingi is holding the other end and circling his tongue around it. Pulling off of his end, Yunho opens his mouth, taps his teeth, and makes an X with his arms, shaking his head as he does.

Nodding subtly, Wooyoung turns around and drops to his knees. “H-hey, Wooyoung, you know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“I know,” Wooyoung says, holding the base of San’s cock. “But I want to.”

Swallowing his nerves, Wooyoung flattens his tongue against the underside of San’s cock, dragging it up to the tip before taking the head in his mouth. San exhales, head tilting back against the tree.

It’s not easy, but it’s not difficult either. Thinking back to Yunho and Mingi, Wooyoung bobs his head, tongue flat and cheeks hollowed. Though he gags at multiple points, he notices that San’s cock is getting wetter, making the motions easier.

“Jesus, Wooyoung, where did you learn this?” San asks.

_Literally five minutes ago from my butler and housekeeper who are conveniently hiding in the bushes._

Pulling off, Wooyoung swallows his leftover spit and nudges San off the trunk, leaning forward against it. “Wooyoung, you’re not serious,” San says, though he’s already lowering the leather pants to the ground, bunching it up around his ankles. Wooyoung hears San inhale through his teeth. “Shit.”

Right. The plug.

“It’s okay,” Wooyoung assures. “I wanted to do this tonight.”

“You’re a virgin though, aren’t you? Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve come this far already. Don’t embarrass me.” Each word drips out of him like the sweat on his forehead, skin crawling with anticipation. He’s not even sure if he would be able to support himself if it weren’t for this tree. He can hear Yunho’s words in his head, _relax, breathe, it’ll hurt if you don’t relax._

So he inhales, holds, and exhales… until he feels San’s cock resting in the cleft of his ass as the plug slips out of him. With a broken moan, he rocks his hips back against San’s cock, urging him, showing him that this needs to happen, he _needs_ this.

“Come on,” Wooyoung says.

San’s cock is surprisingly slick (how did that happen?) as it makes its way into him, the stretch being nothing he could’ve been prepared for. Even with the plug having been inside him for several hours, he can still feel his eyes roll back at San’s warmth inside him. “F-fuck, Wooyoung, you’re so tight.”

 _Duh, I’m a fucking virgin!_ Wooyoung thinks, though his mouth only produces a strangled moan as San pushes forward with a gentle thrust. “Is this okay?” he asks.

“Y-yeah,” Wooyoung says. “You can go faster, if you want.”

Thank goodness for the plug, Wooyoung realizes, because without it, it probably would’ve taken much longer to get to this point. When he looks to the side he can’t see Yunho and Mingi, but he can see a open packet of lube on the grass next to him.

That fucking devil, Choi San.

San bends forward, his chest flushed against Wooyoung’s back as he tilts his chin over to kiss him sloppily, tongues swirling around each other in a heated mess of spit. The wood from the tree is probably engraving numerous splinters into his skin, but there’s no way he could care about that _now_ , not when San is rocking into him perfectly, cock sliding in and out of him effortlessly under a starry sky, in the safe seclusion of this forest.

San grabs Wooyoung’s aching cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts and sending him forward, closer to climax. “W-wanna come, San.”

“Wait.” San pauses and slips out of him, and before he knows it, Wooyoung is hitting the ground, back flat against the grass. “I want to see you when you come.”

Barely able to respond, Wooyoung simply nods as San enters him again and reconnects their lips. With one hand stationary beside his head and one wrapped around his cock, Wooyoung’s own lay limp above him as San tears an orgasm out of him. Unable to gauge his facial expression, he lets his pride go, arching his back off the ground as his cock sends spurts of come up his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, Wooyoung,” San pants.

“I… w-want you to come too,” Wooyoung says. “Come inside me.”

“ _Fuck_.” San thrusts forward again, buried to the hilt as he comes, spilling inside Wooyoung while the head of his cock presses up against his prostate. Wooyoung’s body jerks with pleasure, fireworks and stars in his vision with his eyes open _and_ closed.

It’s almost like it’s a fucking movie. Fireworks just so happening to go off at the climax. How cheesy, Wooyoung thinks.

He’s not one to talk, though, because just as San comes down from his high, Wooyoung pulls him in and kisses him again.

“I love you,” he murmurs against his commoner’s lips.

“You do?” San sounds genuinely surprised.

“I do.”

San has the heart left in him to laugh.

“I love you too, Wooyoung.”

• —– ٠ ✤ ٠ -— • 

Within the empty, golden walls of Seonghwa’s personal bathhouse, he sighs as Yeosang’s hands scrub at his thighs from behind. “I wonder how tonight went for little Wooyoungie,” he thinks aloud.

“I have not heard anything from Mingi yet. Unfortunately, I can’t tell you the answer.”

Seonghwa scoffs, placing his hand over Yeosang’s. “This is boring,” he says, guiding Yeosang’s hand between his thighs. With just a towel covering his flaccid cock, Yeosang’s hand dubiously curls around it. “Bathe me here.”

“Y-yes, my liege.” Despite his tremulous tone, the request solidifies Yeosang’s grip on Seonghwa’s cock. Seonghwa is the one to remove the towel entirely, allowing Yeosang full access to his slowly hardening length. He smirks as he hears Yeosang’s breath hitch in his throat, but the butler’s slippery hand confidently grasps his cock and ‘bathes’ it.

“I knew it,” Seonghwa says, chuckling. “You truly are a fiend. You went right for it.”

“M-my apologies.”

Contradictory to his words, Yeosang brings his other hand in to fondle Seonghwa’s balls. “H-hey,” Seonghwa grunts as Yeosang’s hands manhandle him deftly. “Slow down a little.”

“S-sorry, my lord,” Yeosang says, immediately removing his soapy hands from Seonghwa’s now half-hard cock.

Seonghwa huffs and steps down into the bath (which is basically a miniature pool because of how big it is), beckoning Yeosang to follow him. Appearing as poised as possible, Yeosang slips into the water as well.

“Wash my back,” Seonghwa orders, reaching onto the stone tiles to retrieve the bottle of soap.

“Yes, my lord.” Yeosang uncaps the bottle and drizzles a line down Seonghwa’s back. “H-how far would you like me to go?”

“Wash me _thoroughly_ ,” Seonghwa says. “Use that worthless brain of yours.”

“Y-yes, my liege.”

Through arduous manual labor, Yeosang’s hands have been rendered quite rough and callused, but they are definitely not short of talented when it comes to massages. In fact, the roughness adds some form of friction that enhances the pleasure, the tingles on his skin. When they’re covered in soap, it’s all the more better, not that Seonghwa would admit that out loud.

He crosses his arms on the stone, allowing his tired head to rest on top of them. Yeosang’s hands remain mainly at the center of his back, occasionally dipping down towards the curve of his spine and the broadness of his shoulders.

While Seonghwa does love having such an obsequious butler at his fingertips, like he said, he needs Yeosang to use that worthless brain of his sometimes.

“I thought I told you to use your brain,” Seonghwa snaps.

“M-my lord, I’m sorry. Is… is this what you desire?” Yeosang finally lowers his hands to Seonghwa’s ass, spreading his palms against it.

“God, Yeosang,” Seonghwa groans. “You really do need to use your brain. Do I have to spell everything out for you?”

“Sincerest apologies, my lord. I will continue my services, then.”

Fucking finally, Yeosang gets the gears in his brain turning as he presses the rugged pads of his fingers into Seonghwa’s ass, deeply massaging it as his thumbs curve into the crack, spreading his cheeks as he kneads the skin. Seonghwa hums contently, sighing as he rests his pretty little head once more.

Here’s the thing: Seonghwa knows very well how to make Yeosang lose control. As much as he loves having Yeosang wrapped around his little finger at all points in time, there’s just something so thrilling about knowing he is able to make his butler forget that. Yeosang truly is his little toy, him and his cute, squishable cheeks and perfectly sculpted dick, obedient and compliant.

No matter what, Seonghwa knows that he is the one in charge, that as much as he can make Yeosang lose his senses, he can bring the reins right back in and remind Yeosang of his rightful place.

That being said, he knows that pushing his ass back against Yeosang’s naked cock is going to send him over.

Uncapping the bottle of soap again, Yeosang pours some out directly over Seonghwa’s ass, massaging it in and around it, even reaching over to his front, spreading his fingers across Seonghwa’s chest. “Mm, you’re doing well, Yeosang.”

“Thank you, my lord.” With both hands, Yeosang ascends up Seonghwa’s chest as he leans directly over his body. Now that Seonghwa can feel Yeosang’s cock growing against his ass, he smirks as he pushes back further, trapping Yeosang’s cock between them. “M-my lord, your…”

“My ass is on your dick,” Seonghwa says. “What are you going to do about it?”

“S-sir, I—”

“Sir, huh? I have to admit, I like the sound of that.” Seonghwa chuckles, knowing very well where he picked that up from. “Mingi’s rubbed off on you, hm? And I’d imagine in more ways than one.” He sneaks his hand beneath the calm surface of the water, disturbing it so he can grab onto Yeosang’s cock.

“N-no, sir, Mingi and I are not acquainted like that.”

“You and Yunho?”

“No, sir. The only person I am acquainted with like this… is you, my liege.”

Seonghwa hums in consideration as he lines the head of Yeosang’s cock up with his hole. “Good. Because you are the only one I let inside me like this.”

“My lord, I should… prepare you first—”

“No time,” Seonghwa grunts impatiently. “Just… go slow.”

“I-if that is what you wish, my lord.”

Luckily, Seonghwa is still somewhat stretched from the activities earlier that evening. “My name,” Seonghwa moans as the tip of Yeosang’s cock slips inside him. “You may say my name.”

“S-Seonghwa, sir,” Yeosang groans as he presses forward, the soap and water adding some ease to the stretch. “It’s tight, m-my lord.”

“G-good.” Seonghwa clenches his jaw, eyes screwing shut. “Now, get on with it.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

With Yeosang’s head on his shoulder, his butler thrusts shallowly, letting the sheer closeness of their bodies take control of Seonghwa’s pleasure. Seonghwa arches his back as Yeosang rests his chin on his shoulder, one hand splayed out on his pec and the other wrapped loosely around his cock. “Yes, Yeosang, j-just like that!”

“Does it feel good, my lo—Seonghwa?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Seonghwa groans, his sounds echoing off of the desolate stone walls. Yeosang pinches one of his nipples between his rugged fingertips and his cock lurches in his hand, spewing precome into the water. “Don’t stop, Yeosang. _Don’t stop_.”

“As you wish.”

Yeosang doesn’t stop, but as if he is ordered to do so, his thrusts pick up speed, water sloshing around them. The suds are everywhere, on and around him, the slipperiness acting as lube around his cock as Yeosang jerks it.

“Stop, Yeosang.”

The butler comes to an abrupt halt. “My lord?”

Seonghwa pulls himself off of Yeosang and hoists himself onto the stone tiles, rolling onto his back. “Well?” He gestures Yeosang forward with a single finger.

With a visible gulp, Yeosang steps forward and lines himself again, wasting no time in pushing back in. Seonghwa presses his lips together in a strangled moan, struggling to keep his eyes as fierce and determined as they normally are.

“L-listen, you,” Seonghwa says, though his voice cracks, “what you are experiencing right now is a _luxury._ Only you get to touch me, to fuck me like this. Do you understand?”

Yeosang nods fervently, his thrusts not faltering once. “Y-yes, my lord. I…” The butler grunts as he dives in, attaching his lips to Seonghwa’s neck, biting down gently yet harshly at the same time.

“Y-you!” Seonghwa shrieks, though he finds himself wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s neck, holding him in place. “Getting carried away, again, y-you—”

Just as swiftly, Yeosang is pulling away and instead, he is crashing his lips to Seonghwa’s, silencing his lord.

“Mmph!” Seonghwa gasps into Yeosang’s mouth, but his arms remain in place, holding Yeosang in, locking his body against his.

“H-harder,” Seonghwa demands once he finally gets the chance to communicate, and Yeosang, just as he is paid to do, delivers.

They pant into each other’s mouths, water and spit painting the sides as their tongues collide again. To Seonghwa’s own surprise, he crosses his legs over Yeosang’s back and locks him in even more, even closer.

“M-my liege, I’m close,” Yeosang warns.

“Me too,” Seonghwa admits, breathless.

“W-where should I come?”

“Inside,” Seonghwa pleads. “Inside, _please_.”

“Oh, f-fuck, Seonghwa, _s-sir_!” Yeosang comes with a strained moan, biting his lip hard in an attempt to smother his own sounds. Not forgetting about Seonghwa, with what’s left of his strength in such an orgasmic state, he takes hold of Seonghwa’s wet cock again. “You’re squeezing me so tight, my lord.”

“Y-yes, _yes_ , Yeosang,” Seonghwa groans. “Gonna come… gonna come from that worthless cock of yours.”

 _Maybe it’s not so useless_ , Seonghwa thinks, because as Yeosang’s come pumps into him, he finds himself at his own climax, back arching off the stone as he releases onto his stomach, coating him in even more slick fluids. Yeosang pulls out, arms supporting Seonghwa as his lord slumps into the water.

“My liege,” he says, “are you alright?”

Blinking hazily, Seonghwa nods. “Of course.”

Well, sort of.

-

It’s nearly time for Seonghwa to retire to his room, accompanied by Yeosang at his side, when Mingi approaches them in the hallway.

“Oh? Mingi, fancy seeing you here.”

“I do work here, sir,” Mingi says with a bow.

“But why so late at night?” Seonghwa questions.

Mingi glances to his left and right before leaning in.

“I have a message for you, about Jung Wooyoung…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this all happened in the first episode of this hentai. some parts were omitted, though. even i couldn't write what really happened behind those bushes lmaooo
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
